Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swather header transport trailer and more particularly to a swather header transport trailer which has adjustable header supports thereon to enable the trailer to be used to transport different sizes and models of swather headers. Even more particularly, the invention includes adjustable safety tie-down devices to secure the header to the trailer.
Description of the Related Art
Many types of trailers have been previously provided for transporting the headers of combines in an end-wise manner from one location to another. One such trailer for transporting a combine header is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,047 which issued on Aug. 6, 2002. Although it is believed that the trailer of U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,047 works very well in the transport of combine headers, it is believed that the instant invention provides a trailer which may be used to transport a self-propelled swather header and which is configured to transport various sizes and lengths of swather headers in a safe and convenient manner.
In most combine header trailers, the trailers include longitudinally extending and spaced-apart first and second frame members. Due to the way the combine headers are secured to the feeder housing of the combine, the combine may be positioned relative to one side of the trailer to place the combine header on the trailer. However, in most, if not all, the self-propelled swathers have the header thereof pivotally or movably secured to the swather by a pair of elongated and curved arms which extend beneath the header.
A swather header cannot be mounted on a combine header trailer since one of the longitudinally extending frame members of the combine header trailer restricts the movement of the arms which connect the swather to the swather header. Further, it is believed that the header trailers of the prior art do not accommodate swather headers having various lengths and sizes.